They Hunger: Opposing Force
by Ragetto
Summary: One of the very few (in my opinion) They Hunger stories. What happens when an opposing force grunt falls into the They Hunger universe.
1. Prologue

I do not own They Hunger or Opposing Force. Both are really cool games though.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The aircraft's engines roared in his ears. He glanced out the open door at the rockfaces, which seemed to spike up unnaturally. Sighing, he looked down at the weapon in his hands. The MP5 shone slightly in the sunlight. Looking back out the aircraft door, he took note of a wooden bridge and several constructs that hung along the path.  
He did not know what the mission was. The brass was very nondescript with their orders, giving only the name of the place he was being sent. Black Mesa. Never heard of it. Not that it really mattered, of course. He was going, and that was that. He just hoped that it was not some sort of training mission...  
One of the other aircraft being sent came into view. The aircraft were designed with engines that tilted from fully forward to fully vertical. They could perform vertical takeoff and landing maneuvers. They were typical military aircraft. He watched the aircraft in boredom.  
The other troops in the aircraft were talking idly, but he was not really paying much attention. They all were privates, and were not all that important to him right now. Not to say he felt he was above them, although technically he was, but they just did not take up his attention.  
The fact of the matter is that he had a bad feeling about this mission. Kind of like an omen. He tried to shake the feeling off, but it just got worse the further they went. Then he saw it. What the hell? Something- an aircraft perhaps- whatever it is was distinctly alien, distinctly not human.  
There was no visible means of proplusion, yet it was moving very fast. It hovered above the aircraft he was just watching. A beam of light shot out from the bottom of it, right above the aircraft. The light intensified suddenly, and the aircraft exploded. Uh oh... Another military plane pulled into view, an alien craft above it.  
Again, a light shot out from the bottom of the alien craft, and hit the military craft. A soldier jumped out of the plane. The alien beam was not dead center. When the beam intensified, it just tore a chunk out of the side of the craft. The soldier who had jumped opened his parachute as the now smoking plane began to slowly spiral down.  
A sudden light filled the cabin of the aircraft he was in. Fuck... He guessed that the plane was being attacked by one of the alien planes. A spherical green ball suddenly appeared in front of him. What on earth... The plane shook violently, throwing him into the green ball. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks overlord, I read your story. Looks interesting.  
  
I do not own They Hunger or Opposing Force. Both are really cool games though.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Green lightning filled his vision. He could not see anything other than the odd electrical discharges. He yelled in pain as the lightning struck him repeatedly. He couldn't breathe. He felt a tearing sensation, not from his body, but from the area around him, almost as if reality was being ripped from him, or vise versa.  
Then, nothing. No lightning. Nothing. Just darkness. He could breathe again. Then, he could see again. It was raining. It was in the middle of the night. That's odd... Was it not just day out? He could see a cloud above him. And sunny? The cloud was close enough to touch but it began to rise away rapidly. Looking down, he realized he was falling. What the? Oh shit... Wait a minute... He realized suddenly that he still had his parachute on.  
He pulled the ripcord. The 'chute opened, jerking him upwards as his acceleration suddenly stopped altogether. He continued to hold the MP5 in his hands. Looking down, he realized he was not far from the ground. He would probably land in less than a minute. Well, might as well wait... What was the green ball?  
He pondered this as he began to land. Trained reflexes caused his body to roll into the impact without the brain thinking about it. He slowly tumbled to a stop. He detatched the parachute from his body. Standing up, he looked around at his surroundings. There were a few trees here and there. The area he landed in was encompassed by short cliff walls, which surrounded a small log cabin. A narrow path was the only break in the cliff walls. The cabin, maybe a hunter's cabin, looked to be in disrepair. Some of the windows were broken, and a section of the wall closest to him had collapsed partially from rotting. The door was ajar.  
He placed the MP5 on the ground carefully, and removed a small radio from a pocket in his power vest. Turning it on, he attempted to radio his unit.  
"Goose unit, what is your situation, over." He waited a few seconds. "Goose unit, do you read, over." He continued to wait. "Goose unit, please respond, over." Nothing. "Goose unit respond, over." Still nothing. I must be out of range. Probably on the other side of the world, judging by the fact that it is night out... He put the radio back into his vest and picked up his MP5. Might as well try to figure out where I am, exactly.  
He walked toward the cabin. He began to notice a smell as he got closer, the smell of something that had died and begun to rot. Probably the remains of the last hunt. He walked in, greeted by a sudden increase in the smell's intensity. He leaned against a wall, getting used to the smell slowly. He turned on his night-vision goggles and looked around. The place was a mess. The tables were knocked over, and papers were scattered all over the area. The walls had large blotches of what appeared to be dried blood here and there. Blood? He frowned.  
He walked towards the nearest overturned table. Looking down behind it, he saw a corpse, half-decayed, with multiple lacerations on it's torso and face. Hmmm... He gripped the MP5 slightly tighter and turned to another upturned table, looking for a clue as to where he was. After rutting through the debris for a few minutes, he found a newspaper entitled The Rivendale Times, which was dated August 23, 1952. Must be an old copy... but it feels fresh... Frowning again, he ripped the front of the paper off and stuffed it into a pocket on his vest.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Review Responses:  
  
Bjrn Fallqvist: Thanks for the compliment. Here I thought my paragraphs weren't long enough... Unfortunately they have already been typed so I cannot change them. Sorry. I do not own They Hunger or Opposing Force. Both are really cool games though.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Turning around, he gave the corpse a final look as he walked towards the door. It seemed to move slightly. Must be imagining things... This place does give me the crawls... He continued to walk through the door when he heard something rustling behind him. Turning his head towards the noise, he was horrified to find the corpse standing behind the table. Oh my god... He gasped and the corpse turned it's decayed head towards him.  
"Fresh meat..." It groaned, walking awkwardly around the table toward him. Fighting off his fright, he turned the MP5 upon the horror that was making it's way toward him. The loud sound of the machine gun firing in the enclosed space made his ears ring. The corpse shuddered and cried out in anger, but did not fall. He fired again, this time causing the corpse to fall over, groaning in protest. The corpse began to dacay rapidly, soon dissolving into a pile of organic matter.  
What the fuck WAS that... that THING? He realized he was breathing hard. He leaned against the outer wall of the building, trying to calm down his breathing. A memory came back to him, of watching old zombie movies. The thing in the cabin. It looked a whole lot like a zombie. Everything except it's fingers. The fingers, he realized, were strange. They almost looked like claws from what he had seen. Very disturbing... I definitely do NOT like this. Realizing that he would not get any closer to knowing what was going on here if he just stayed, he began to walk toward the path through the cliffs.  
The path was narrow, and he had to climb over small boulders blocking the path. After nearly half an hour he managed to make his way out of the rocky terrain. The path ended as it had begun, with short cliffs to either side. He looked around. A paved road, looking like it needed to be re- paved, went one way into a tunnel in the cliff face, and the other led into a rundown suburban area. A small, green signpost read Rivendale in white letters on the right side of the road, just beyond where he was. He pondered which way he should go.  
If I go through the tunnel, who knows how long it would be until I found another city. But if I go into the town... I get the same kind of bad feeling as I did in the plane just thinking about it... Either way... Deciding that he wanted to get away from here as soon as possible, he hesitantly began to walk into the town, in hopes of finding some way of getting away from there. I do not want to be on foot if I find more zombies in the tunnel... If I can just find a vehicle, I can hotwire it and get the hell out of here...  
He walked through the streets slowly. I have a bad feeling all of a sudden... Gripping his MP5 tightly, he looked around for any signs of movement. Nothing. He picked up his pace slightly. He could here his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He began to jog slowly, getting even more uneasy about his situation. He could here something that distinctly sounded like moaning coming from within the houses he was passing.  
Then things went to hell for him. Zombies began to pour out of the houses and buildings behind him. Cries of hunger began to fill the air. He began to sprint away from them, fear knawing on his stomach. A building ahead of him to the right opened up, two zombies stumbling out of it. He stopped as the zombies blocked his path.  
"Yes..." One of the zombies growled, walking with the same awkward gate as the other zombies, now following him, were. He crouched down on one knee and fired a burst of three shots at the zombie's head. The zombie shuttered and collapsed, moaning as it disintegrated. Leveling the MP5 at the other zombie in front of him, he realized that it had no head. A limp tongue lolled out over the side of it's jaw, all that remained of it's head. Half sickened, he aimed at the neck and fired another burst. The zombie gurgled as it went down. He turned around in time to be hit in the face by something sharp and bloody.  
  
End Chapter 2. 


	4. Chapter 3

Well, back from the dead. Again. So have another helping of zombie.  
  
'thinking'  
  
(Lame disclaimer here)  
  
It fell off, scraping at the top of his helmet. Looking at the thing, he realized it was the head of the zombie that he had just killed. Somehow, the head had grown legs with claws and was turning itself towards him.  
  
'This just keeps getting better, doesn't it?'  
  
He ran back a few steps. Swinging his MP5 into position, he prepared to fire when the head jumped towards him. Barely dodging it, he was amazed to find it had landed nearly four meters away from him.   
  
'Damn, those things can jump!'  
  
Bringing his MP5 to bear on the head before it had turned to him again, he fired a three shot volley at it. It's cranium exploded, spreading rotting brains and blood on the street. The remainder flew back from the force. Turning around, he found himself facing a large horde of zombies walking in his direction. He turned back around and started running.  
  
He saw to his right the remains of a mostly destroyed car, without the windows or roof. Deciding to use it as cover, he jumped into the back seat and began to fire at the zombies. Spent shells fell like rain as he emptied the remainder of his clip into the zombie horde. He was rewarded with ten zombies falling to the pavement, showering the other zombies with their blood. He released the spent clip and removed another from his vest. The horde continued to advance.  
  
With trained ease he slipped the fresh clip into the MP5 and began to fire again. Fifty 9mm shells slammed into the approaching zombies, downing almost half of the remaining zombies. He went for a fresh clip as he dropped the spent one. Feeling around on his vest, he realized he had only had two clips, the one originally in the MP5 and the one he just used.   
  
'Shit... This looks bad...' He eyed the remaining zombies who were closing in rapidly despite their awkward gate.   
  
'I'm in trouble... Wait, I think I might have a grenade...'  
  
The MP5 had an under the barrel grenade launcher. The grenades explode on contact, and were great for taking out a group of closely clustered units. In their pursuit most of the zombies had gathered into a large huddle. Aiming slightly above the approaching zombies, he fired the grenade right into the middle of the horde. The grenade hit the very middle zombie, liquifying it and spraying it a good five meters in all directions. The surrounding zombies fell apart, their body parts rolling away from the explosion, leaving trails of blood as they rolled.  
  
Four zombies. The ones not in the cluster. They continued to come at him as if nothing happened.   
  
'Great...' Tossing the MP5 aside, he pulled out a combat knife and prepared to attack the rest of them. The nearest was less than five meters from him. Lunging for it, he buried the knife to the hilt in it's neck. The smell of rot was overpowering as he pulled the knife out. Desparately trying to ignore the smell, he turned to the next one, slashing at it across the face. It roared in anger, and slashed at him with it's claws. Jumping back, he avoided the deadly claws and slashed at it again.  
  
This time the knife went through it's head, causing it to shudder and collapse, moaning. A heavy blow to the back alerted him of another zombie behind him. Fortunately, the power vest had taken most of the impact, but he still got the wind knocked out of him. Turning around quickly, he buried the knife in the zombie's forhead, breaking it in it's brain, killing it permanantly. Removing what was left of the now useless knife, he regarded it with an almost fascinated expression.   
  
'Better and better...' He threw the knife handle as hard as he could at the remaining zombie. It hit the zombie in the head, but only caused it to stop walking towards him for a second as it shook it's head. Running at the zombie, he brought his fist up to hit it. He punched it as hard as he could, burying his arm to the elbow in the zombie's head.   
  
'Well isn't this pleasant.' He pulled his arm out of the now dissolving zombie and shook it off. 


End file.
